


Breathe

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-28
Updated: 2002-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Pretty much everything up to Shades of GreySummary: Who defines what makes something real?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Breathe

##  Breathe

##### Written by Clg   
Comments? Write to us at [dangerprone@mn.rr.com](mailto:dangerprone@mn.rr.com)

  * Spoilers: Pretty much everything up to Shades of Grey 
  * Summary: Who defines what makes something real? 
  * PG-13 [A] [D] [HC] 



* * *

Daniel Jackson wasn't breathing. He hadn't been since the shimmering water-like surface of the wormhole had spit the foursome out into a mirage of archeological splendor. He wasn't turning blue yet, but Jack was getting concerned just the same. 

Colonel Jack O'Neill walked up beside his teammate and clapped him soundly on the back, causing the huge gust of air Daniel had been holding to quickly billow out. The captivated man's eyes never faltered in their continuous quest to scan over every item the immense chamber held. He was as oblivious to Jack's quiet 'Breathe, Daniel', as he was to Sam's smile and Teal'c's slightly bewildered expression. Inhalation seemed to bring relief to Daniel's oxygen-starved lungs and spurred him into action. Three sets of eyes tracked his flight off the platform as he made a beeline for the first stop on what the colonel had dubbed 'The Daniel Express.' 

Jack shook his head in wonder at the impulsive young man and turned to look at Major Samantha Carter. He had intended to put her on Daniel duty, but saw intense curiosity floating behind those brilliant blue eyes. Sending her to keep Daniel out of trouble would be a little too much like sending Tom to guard Tweety from Sylvester. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind one of the two would end up eating the damn bird before the day was through. 

Next, he turned his attention to the less scientific minded Teal'c. Nope, that wouldn't work either. He could think of too many times the Jaffa had been caught following the wayward archeologist into trouble with little more than a word of caution. Jack attributed part of the reasoning behind this to the obvious; changing Daniel's mind while he was in stubborn mode was next to impossible, even for a former first prime Jaffa. Jack had also spent the last three years watching Teal'c watch Daniel. Behind that imposing face and intense brown eyes laid a very analytical mind. Teal'c seemed willing to do anything, short of actually dissecting the scholar, to figure out what made him tick. Jack would lay odds Teal'c sometimes let Daniel stay the course just to see where it would take them. 

Sorry big guy, not today. General Hammond had been very specific about this mission. It presented itself as a wonderful opportunity for research of an alien culture and none of them wanted to deny Daniel the chance to spread his wildly inquisitive wings. However, there had been several strange energy spikes during the time they monitored the area around the gate. Hammond gave them the go but the team was to proceed with the highest level of caution until they were sure they were in no danger. A resigned look settled itself on Jack's face as he realized this was one case where he would need to do the honors himself. 

"Teal'c, you and Carter head that way, I've got Daniel. Check-ins on the hour. Oh, and Carter? Don't touch anything." 

Sam threw him a look that would have been labeled insubordinate if thrown or received by any other two officers. Something seemed to pull her attention behind him and he had exactly three guesses on 'who' that something was. 

"Ah, sir," Sam said pointing in the direction Daniel had gone. Jack turned to spot the man with a hand already poised to connect with one of the hundreds of archeological candy dispensers the room was filled with. He turned back to find a self-satisfied smirk plastered all over the major's face. She quickly schooled her features back to neutral when he looked her way, but he'd seen it loud and clear. Sibling rivalry has struck again, he thought. It would have been easier for her to jump up and down yelling, 'I can't touch, he can't touch,' but it really wasn't her style. Tattletale seemed to suit her much 

better. 

He watched as Teal'c bowed his head to his female teammate and held out his arm in an 'after you' gesture, making it obvious he had noticed the look as well. Sam had the dignity to look mildly embarrassed as she ducked her head and moved past both men. 

This is going to be a very long day, he told himself as he spun around and headed straight for the entranced young man, yelling the whole way. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Daniel was mere inches away from heaven when a very vocal Jack reached his side. His brow knit in confusion when he realized his momentum had stopped, hand left hanging uselessly just a hairsbreadth from its goal. He swung his fingers back and forth a few times to confirm their no contact status before allowing his gaze to travel up his own arm to where it came to a crossroads with Jack's. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop his eyes from following the path up Jack's arm until they met with a clearly unhappy set of brown looking back at him. 

"Jack." What are you doing? 

"Daniel." You know damn well what I'm doing. 

Daniel saw Jack's eye's flicker to the hand still hanging in mid air and decided it was in his best interest to take the hint. Pulling his hand back, he tucked it under his other arm in a mutated version of his self-hug before meeting Jack's eyes again. 

"Daniel. Do you remember when the MALP sent back all those pretty little pictures? What exactly did General Hammond say?" 

Oh here we go, he told himself as he began instantly bristling at the condescending tone behind Jack's words. Hammond had said to proceed with caution. He did NOT say Jack should have a hissy fit anytime anyone tried to take a closer look at something. They had been in situations like this before. Of course, Daniel had been sucked in an alternate reality and Jack had had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his head that way. Throw in some Machello induced body switching and mental illness with some identity stealing alien life form crystals and it only went to prove caution didn't always 

equate to safe. Besides, contrary to what Jack apparently thought, Daniel was not a ten-year-old. He had two degrees, was at one time a leader in his field, was a member of the flagship team of the world's most top-secret project, had been partially responsible for the fall of several 'Gods', and was last but not least, a married man. If he was old enough to mourn the loss of his wife, he was old enough not to be treated like a child by Jack O'Neill. 

All of this went bouncing around his head as he tried not to play into Jack's hands. He kept his voice measured and calm but backed the words with a look set in granite. "As I recall he gave us the go ahead to come take a look." 

"That's right. A look. We do that with our eyes, not our hands. There are no hands in look." 

Jack actually had the nerve to wiggle one of his hands at him to punctuate the statement. Okay, Daniel thought, I was wrong. Jack doesn't think I'm ten, he thinks I'm five. Calm went out the window as he gave in to his baser instincts and allowed himself to full out glare at his CO. Hundreds of words in twenty different languages, most of them foul, began fighting for the chance to verbally pummel the sarcastic man. As he mentally sorted through the onslaught of choices, one sentence came back time and time again: this two-sided dance of wills is getting old. 

Daily life on SG-1 had become a constant struggle for who got to lead, not the team but the relationship between the two men. There was the Daniel and Jack that loved and respected each other or the Daniel and Jack that irritated and antagonized each other. Ever since Jack had taken part in the plot to smoke out Maybourne's rogue NID group, they had been uneasy with each other and the latter pair seemed to be winning more and more often. 

Truthfully, it had started long before then. When he had lost Sha're he had made a promise to her he intended to keep; he would find her son. Jack unequivocally dismissed the idea of a host communicating through a hand device and didn't hesitate to tell Daniel so. Later, he had tried throwing a few words like 'I believe in you' at him, but Daniel knew Jack didn't understand how important this was to him and he still definitely did not believe it really happened. And if he were being honest with himself, he was starting to 

wonder if he really believed it. He was self aware enough to know he sometimes took this uncertainty out on Jack since he was the embodiment of Daniel's own disbelief. Then there were times like this he fully believed Jack needed a swift kick somewhere sensitive. 

The irritated Daniel decided he was just the one to do the kicking and latched onto a few words that ought to do the trick. The wiggling hand picked this moment to came back up, halting him in his tracks with its audacity. 

"I know Daniel, I'm sorry. Just…be careful, that's all." This time the words had been stripped of everything but sincerity and Jack let the offending hand fall to his side, throwing in what Daniel figured was meant to be a conciliatory look. It would appear they had just called another 'swing your partner, dosido' and 'friend' Jack came waltzing in. 

Daniel was able to maintain the pursed stance for another few seconds before finally caving and letting his arms drop back to his sides, signaling his participation in the truce. With the wind effectively taken out of his sails, he remembered what had brought them here and started this latest battle in the first place. The allure of relics of unknown origin took over and with no conscious effort, Daniel fell into his professor persona. 

"Actually I was being careful, this piece is definitely not a weapon. See these symbols here?" Daniel motioned to a series of symbols that decorated the outer edge of an object that roughly approximated a bowl. "These represent fire and this marking here represents purification…" 

"Daniel. Bottom line?" 

Daniel had been expecting the interruption and since it was delivered in a non-malicious manner, he didn't even miss a beat as he segued into a more Jack friendly explanation. 

"Basically, it says the indigenous people had 'sticks of fire' that were lit and used in some type of purification ritual. These urns were used to extinguish the sticks in once the ritual was complete." 

Daniel watched as Jack mulled that over before apparently reaching his own conclusion. "It's an ashtray." 

He opened his mouth with a response befitting the smart-ass description on the tip of his tongue, but closed it again as he realized it was actually a pretty fair assessment. He hated having to admit it; he had this feeling the man loved doing that to him for some reason. He shot Jack a mildly perturbed look before slowly acknowledging its accuracy. "I guess you could call it that." 

Jack gave him a fleeting smug little smile, but delivered his next words at the sarcasm setting. 

"Yeah, well smoking is bad for your health, Daniel. Let's just make sure nothing else here is before we touch anything. Do you know what any of this," Jack waved his hand around at all the clutter surrounding them, "stuff is? Other than the ashtray." 

"Not yet. It looks like its all pretty much Polynesian in nature as far as the writing goes, but I can't really be sure until I do some full translations." Daniel felt his eyes being drawn to a pillar just off to their left. It was covered in text and symbols. He decided that would be his first priority. He was already working on translating the first line when he vaguely heard an insistent buzzing in his ear he tried to swat away. He jumped when 

the annoyed source of the buzzing stepped directly in his line of vision, waving that hand again. 

"Hold it. Are you're saying this might not be an ashtray?" 

"What? Oh, um yes, it is. I mean I'm almost positive it is. An ashtray. I mean a ceremonial urn. What was the question?" Daniel had the distinct impression he'd already been asked this question more than once and braced for the wrath of Jack. He didn't get what he was expecting. Instead, Jack took a deep breath and almost smiled. 

"Never mind, Daniel. Just do your translations. With your eyes," Jack stressed the last word but put his hand gently on Daniel's upper arm, giving it a light squeeze. The contact startled him a lot more than the words. It had been a while since Jack had made anything other than superficial physical contact with him, like the earlier back slap. In fact, he thought the last time might have been Jack putting his arm around him as he was explaining why he had cut him to the quick when he'd gone to Jack's home during the NID thing. It hadn't seemed right at the time, he was still too hurt to feel anything other than the sting of betrayal. 

This did feel right and he was suddenly acutely aware of how much he'd missed it. Of how much he'd missed Jack, his team, his wife and his hope for the last few months. If he was reading this right, Jack was making an effort to help him get at least a small part of that back. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes and wasn't sure if they were tears for what he could get back or for what he couldn't. He broke eye contact before he ended up sobbing in the middle of some intergalactic museum. 

Once he felt like he had his emotions in check, Daniel moved over to the rather large pillar he'd spotted earlier, pulled out a notebook and set himself down in front of it, immediately losing himself in the story it told. On the very fringes of his consciousness, he was aware of Jack beginning his customary perimeter check. For the first time in a long time, there was a sense of normalcy Daniel wasn't sure he would ever see again and with it came hope. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Sam and Teal'c had been working their way through the maze of artifacts in silence. Sam found herself focusing inward frequently over the last year. That year had been hell, both literally and figuratively. She was still trying to come to terms with the changes that had taken place since her blending with Jolinar.. It had given her abilities she didn't completely understand or know how to use and to be honest wasn't sure she wanted to. Feelings and thoughts would occasionally run through her head she wasn't sure were her own. Combine that with having watched her father face death and new life with the Tok'ra and you have a person who was very confused about the use of pronouns in their life. Was her dad, he and him or they and them? Was she, I and me or us and we? Hathor. 

Hold it right there, she berated herself, this is one road I, in the singular, am not going down. 

Pushing that though as far out of her mind as she could, Sam looked at the man walking quietly beside her. Her teammates didn't confuse her, at least not on an emotional level. She loved them, plain and simple. They had become her friends and her family over the past three years and she would do anything for them. It would be so easy if that was the end of it. It wasn't. Love aside, she had spent the last few months helplessly watching them very slowly drift away and didn't have the faintest idea how to stop it from happening. 

There was Teal'c. Sam had no doubt he was dedicated to the SCG and considered them friends as much as they considered him to be. She had learned so much about loyalty and honor from him. His presence was steady and true and she couldn't ask for a better teammate or friend. Yet all she had to do was watch Teal'c when he was with his son or Bra'tak to know someday he would have to follow his heart to another path. A path that would surely lead him away from them and back to his own people. Her instincts told her it was the right thing for him, but for purely selfish reasons, she prayed it wouldn't happen any time soon. 

Daniel's distancing was no less subtle, but somehow easier to recognize. Maybe because it was playing out between him and the colonel in full Technicolor view. It started with Sha're's death and contention over the images Daniel insisted she had sent him through the hand device. Daniel wanted; no he needed to find her son. It took a while, but the colonel finally seemed to understand. He backed the search for Daniel's sake, but the initial hesitation had taken its toll and the younger man had already started to withdraw from the people close to him. Then along came the whole mess with Kira, seeing Apophis alive and in hell and then losing Jack for months and getting a lukewarm reception when they found him. The last straw seemed to come in that final awful moment when everyone gathered to bid Jack farewell with one very glaringly apparent omission. 

When it was over, apologies had been given and accepted, but there was still something ugly between the two that was as obvious as Apophis standing with one hand to each of their throats would have been. 

For the life of her, Sam couldn't figure out how two of the best people she had ever known, who cared about each other so deeply could suck so badly at communicating with each other. Daniel turned inward, getting all prickly like a porcupine protecting its middle. Although the colonel was harder to read, she had the distinct impression he felt as helpless as the rest of them, with a solid dose of guilt thrown in for good measure. He covered it with flippancy, which only served to push Daniel further into his protected shell. Sam was pleased today when he opted to pair with Daniel. Maybe the time spent doing something 'normal' would do them some good and give them a chance to repair 

some tattered feelings on both sides. 

"MajorCarter, I believe we are approaching the time to check in with O'Neill and 

DanielJackson." 

The sudden rumble of that deep timbre voice caused Sam to nearly jump out of her skin. Being lost in your own thoughts was one thing, forgetting you were walking with a mountain sized Jaffa at your side was entirely another. Trying to distract from her startled response, she glanced at her watch, feeling a flash of guilt as she realized it had been nearly an hour since she had spoken to or acknowledged Teal'c. There would also be little to report since she had only been giving the place a cursory inspection. She nodded confirmation to Teal'c of the time and reached for the button on her radio. 

"Colonel?" 

"Go ahead, Carter." 

"Not much to report, sir. There's a lot of stuff but no signs of life and we haven't seen any type of way in or out of here other than the gate. How's Daniel doing?" There was a slight pause before she got one of the patented O'Neill responses. 

"He's just peachy, Major. Having all sorts of fun. Wish you were here. When exactly will you be here?" Both she and Teal'c had to grin at the whining tone their CO's voice held. The colonel sounded desperately eager for his team to regroup. She pictured Daniel, totally lost to them within his own head, and Jack bored out of his skull watching over him. This was more like how it was supposed to be. 

"Sir, I'm going to take a closer look at a few of the objects. Get some video for Daniel then we'll head back your way. It could be a while yet." 

"Copy that. Check in mark one hour. O'Neill out." Sam couldn't stop another smile at the disappointment that had come through clearly along with the colonel's words. She removed and started rummaging through her pack for the camera when an out of the blue realization stopped her in her tracks. She couldn't believe she had completely ignored one very important part of her update. 

"Teal'c, do you have any idea what this place is or recognize any of this?" Sam gestured around them. She held her breath while waiting for his reply, hoping he hadn't felt snubbed by her silence earlier. It was important to her he knew his input was not dismissed just because this was a scientific mission rather than a military one. 

"I do not. However, I am confident DanielJackson and yourself will be able to determine its purpose." Sam could detect no hint the Jaffa felt slighted and his confidence in them was stated with absolute certainty. Sam held her friend's eye for a moment. 

"Thank you, Teal'c." The Jaffa bowed his head a fraction and let a small smile form. 

Sam smiled back, grateful she could spend this time with her friend and hopefully, her soon to be co-conspirator. She absently bit at her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to phrase her idea without sounding like a busybody. 

"Teal'c, I've been thinking. If we were to oh, say, take our time getting back to Daniel and Colonel O'Neill, that might give them a little more time to, talk?" She couldn't hide the hope in her voice. 

"Would that not also provide them adequate time to commence arguing, as has been their habit of late?" It sounded more like a statement of fact than a question to Sam and she had to admit he could very well be right. As usual, quiet didn't mean imperceptive. She should have known Teal'c was just as aware as she was of the tension between the two. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." She finished fishing the camera out of the bag and stood, taking her first really good look at the area around them. The double meaning of her next words were not lost on either of them. 

"So then, where should we start?" 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Jack couldn't help it. He'd done the circuit too many times to do it again. Stand, circle, sit. Stand, circle, sit. There was nobody here, nothing to watch out for and nothing to do. He eyed the back of Daniel's head for at least the hundredth time. If he couldn't see a hand frantically mapping out chicken scratch on the notepad, he'd believe the man had turned to stone. He hadn't moved from his spot in front of the column since he'd first sat there, which he was certain had to have been several days ago at least. Aside from the three check-ins from Carter and Teal'c, neither of the two had spoken during that period. 

Jack stepped over to Daniel's side, waiting in vain to see if this time his presence would be acknowledged. When it was apparent that would not be the case, he decided he was going to have to take a more proactive approach and sat down as close to the scholar as humanly possible. He let his eyes wander over the man, the post he was so intent on and back again. Jack cleared his throat loudly hoping sound may startle him from the spell he seemed to be under. Not so much as an irritated cheek twitch. 

"Daniel." Nothing. He brought his voice up to the next volume level. 

"Daniel." Still nothing. Where were firecrackers when you needed them? 

"Yo, Doctor Jackson!" Daniel's head finally snapped up, eyes at a squint as he turned to give him an inquisitive look. His eyes widened in surprise, confirming Jack's suspicion the younger man had been completely unaware he was virtually sitting on top of him. 

"Jack. Where you saying something?" 

"Who me? No." He waved his hand dismissively and tried to appear nonchalant. 

"Oh," was the offhand response he got, head already turning back to the notepad. Damn, he was losing him already. If he didn't act fast, he would spend the next four hours in silence. Jack knew he would kick himself later, but there was only one surefire way to get Daniel talking. 

"So Daniel. This looks…" Jack paused and waved a hand at the pillar letting a small puff of air fill he cheeks and then burst out. He tipped his head and scrunched up his face knowing the next word to leave his lips would seal the deal. "…interesting." 

There, it was out. He'd opened himself up to Danielspeak and there was no going back. He let his hand fall into his lap, trepidation taking hold of his features. Daniel, of course, didn't notice; Jack had just given him a willing audience. His head swung back in his direction, eyebrows flying up at the opening. "Yes, it is. Fascinating really. See the top part of the column?" 

Jack could see it coming a mile away. He started to call out a warning, but Daniel was already past the point of no return. He had jumped to his feet to call attention to the area of text he would no doubt happily spend the next hour explaining in great detail. The loss of limb control was immediate and he gracelessly came plunging back down. He was at least able to keep Daniel from continuing his backwards topple after his backside had re-connected with the floor, the result leaving Jack with a lap full of linguist. 

A quiet 'Ow' came from the owner of the stunned blue eyes blinking up at him. Jack gave him a half grin and a push back into the upright sitting position, apparently aggravating the condition behind the fall. 

"Ooh, aah, ow!" The words tumbled out of Daniel in a constant stream as he bounced his legs up and down, frantically rubbing at them. Every now and then he would look over at Jack making him wonder if he was actually wearing the goofy grin he thought he was holding back. From the highly indignant look on Daniel's face, he figured he must be. He knew he was about to add insult to injury, but it just couldn't be helped, some opportunities were too good to pass up. 

"Three hours sitting cross legged on a stone floor. That has GOT to hurt." 

Daniel's look morphed from indignation to sheer contempt. "Nice, Jack. Thanks for all your help." 

"For crying out loud, Daniel. They're asleep, not broken. Hey, I kept you from cracking your head open when you fell, didn't I?" Admittedly he had poured a little lemon juice on wounded pride, but he deserved some credit too, after all he had also performed the courageous act of head cracking prevention. He watched as a series of different emotions played across the annoyed man's face and wondered idly if Daniel knew what an open book he was so much of the time, at least to him. 

Daniel closed his eyes briefly and gave his head a small shake. When he opened them his face seemed to settle on a look Jack read to be bemusement. Secretly, he was relieved with the reaction. Knowing he could still elicit that response from his friend and that Daniel was still capable of being so open with his emotions were both good things in his book. Life in general and life via the Stargate in particular could harden even the softest of hearts. He was glad his friend had toughened up enough to survive and had in fact been known to push him in that direction from time to time for his own protection. By the same token, he prayed to any deity that would listen that the inner core of kindness and generosity that made him uniquely Daniel would never be snuffed out. 

"I don't suppose you could give me a hand up?" The soft-spoken question seemed amiable enough and Jack gained his feet, grace belying his constant complaints of poor knees. He grasped the offered hand in his own and had the man standing in one smooth motion. He kept his hold until he was certain Daniel could maintain his upright status of his own accord and then let him go and turned, gesturing to the pillar. "As you were saying." 

Daniel hesitated for just a moment before taking advantage of an opportunity Jack knew he gave him way too seldom. "As I was saying, this top portion of the text reads; 'Yesterdays are captured, kept safely day to night to day. Today's are sadly numbered and will soon be forever gone. Tomorrows will be steeped in strangers and with thoughts and words bring life anew'." 

Daniel finished the translation and continued to stare at the words with reverence. Jack eyed the man, always amazed how someone could get this thrilled over a bunch of nonsense. It was time get down to the brass tacks. "Shouldn't a poem rhyme?" 

Daniel let his head fall forward for a moment before bringing it up with the hoped for half smile. Yes, thought Jack, I snagged him. Now is when it got tricky. Jack knew Daniel thought he knew most of Jack's inane questions were deliberately so, which of course sometimes they were. However, a lot of the time they were legitimate inane questions dressed up to look deliberately inane to cover the fact they really were inane. If he knew his archeologist, Daniel would now give some circular, overly simplistic answer, pretending to play along with Jack, never knowing Jack really desperately needed the simplistic answer. 

Book smart, Jackson was the hands down winner. Sneak smart, Jack had it all over him. He hoped he managed to look significantly un-cocky as Daniel went into his spiel. 

"No, Jack. Poems don't always have to rhyme, I'm not sure this is a poem and it was written in a different language so even if it is a poem and is supposed to rhyme, it would rhyme in their words, not ours." 

He had been hoping for a little more definitive simplistic response. "Not a poem. Riddle?" 

Daniel's jaw tightened just a fraction before answering. "It does seem to be speaking metaphorically since you can't really capture a yesterday, which would lead me to think it is intended to be some type of message if you can figure out what it means, like a riddle. Of course if whoever wrote it knew the person reading it would understand it, then it would just be a message. Unless it's only meant to be pretty, like a poem." 

Jack waded through the flood of words that had just poured over him, then cocked his head to one side. "You don't know what it means, do you?" 

The jaw grew tighter before he let out a long breath, sagged a bit and fessed up. "Not a clue." 

Daniel waved a hand towards the lower half of the pillar. "This section says, 'Hearts that beat in tandem will surely touch the suns.' And before you ask, I don't know what that means either." 

Suddenly, Daniel furrowed his brow, moving to the left side of the pillar. Jack could see it held more text and watched as the young man's hand automatically stretched out towards it. Jack jumped forward, reaching his hand out to catch an arm that had already come to a stop a few inches from the wall, causing him to tip forward at the abrupt ceasing of forward motion. He put a hand out to steady himself as both of them were trying to speak at the same time. 

"Daniel. Do not touch…" 

"Jack. I wasn't going to…" 

They both stopped as they heard Sam's tinny voice blast out of their radios. 

"Colonel. What ever you do, don't touch…" 

Jack's balance seeking hand had finally found purchase, landing right on top of the 'ashtray' just as he understood what Carter was going to say. 

"Aw, crap," he muttered. Both he and Daniel's eyes locked onto the hand and then each other as a bright flash of light enveloped them. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Teal'c was pleased MajorCarter's focus had changed to an external one. He had 

remained silent as he felt her working through some internal dialogue, aware most humans did not indulge in a formal meditation process as the Jaffa did with kel'no'reem. Instead, he had long ago gotten used to their habit of turning introspective during what were commonly considered mundane tasks. MajorCarter had been doing this on an increasingly more regular basis, as had DanielJackson. He believed the man had been doing so due to the strain between himself and O'Neill. He was unsure of what the cause was in the major's case, but honored this behavior as they had always honored him with their friendship and trust. 

Honoring it did not, however, mean he enjoyed it. Admittedly, he was a man of few words, but listening was all together different. He truly enjoyed hearing them talk about everything from the commonplace to the outrageous. They all had a unique flavor and view, creating a remarkable picture of the world Teal'c would never fully be a part of. He had never regretted the actions he had taken that had led him to the SGC; not only because of what it had done for his cause, but for what it had done for his life. These were good friends; good people and he cherished the fellowship he had found among them. 

His previous friends had all been warriors like himself. They had lived his same life, come from the same place and served the same God. False God, he automatically corrected. The same could not be said of SG-1. O'Neill was a warrior, but unlike any others he had ever known. Fierce, loyal, disciplined and dedicated he was, yet he was also very human. He cared for those under his command and interacted with them in a way only Bra'tak had ever come close to doing. Unlike Teal'c's mentor, O'Neill questioned orders, had a quick mind and wit and occasionally failed. Jaffa's who failed died, humans seemed to learn and grow with each failing. With time, Teal'c had begun to believe their way was indeed better. They rarely seemed to make the same mistake twice and didn't have to die in the process. O'Neill was his brother and his respect and bond with the man grew on a daily basis. 

The female at his side was definitely different from other females he had known. Jaffa women did not go into battle. They were strong yes, but ultimately they were still slaves to the gods and to their men. There was still inequality between the sexes of the Tau'ri, but he knew MajorCarter would bow down to no man and walked with them into battle with as much commitment and skill as any soldier he had ever seen. Her intelligence was rivaled only by her compassion. He had been as confused as he was impressed when she had willingly stayed to comfort a small girl, believing they would both surely perish as a result. In that moment, he loved her and the mystifying mix that was SamanthaCarter became forever his friend. 

DanielJackson was the biggest anomaly of them all. Meeting someone you had been ordered to kill, hours after handing that person's beloved over to an evil parasitic false god was not the best basis to build a friendship on, yet that is exactly what had happened. Teal'c actually wanted Daniel to hate him, just so he had somewhere to focus the pain of his loss. That was evidently not the way DanielJackson worked. On the rare occasions he had seen hate shining in those expressive eyes, it had never been directed at him, even after Sha're's death at his hands. Saying the man was intelligent, compassionate, gentle or caring would be doing him a great disservice. The complexity of the man made him the hardest to understand, at times the most irritating to be around and the easiest to be devoted to. O'Neill had once told him DanielJackson could charm the rattle off a snake. 

He had no idea what that meant, but believed it to be true. 

He also believed despite the awkwardness they were dealing with now, it was without question that care for one another was still the heart and soul of SG-1. Witness to that was the way they had been very slowly making their way back towards O'Neill and 

DanielJackson's location. On both of their subsequent check-ins, the colonel had questioned the speed of their return while MajorCarter had lamented about how arduous the task was to film everything for later study. In reality, they were at most, five minutes away from the men's location. 

They had decided earlier the potential had outweighed the risk and had been stalling their return as long as possible, hopefully giving the two time to get comfortable with each other again. Sooner or later, O'Neill would reach his tolerance threshold for staring at 'old stuff' and he would try to force DanielJackson back to the present. Teal'c feared he would do so by picking a fight with the single-minded man. MajorCarter had expressed her hope that Daniel wasn't too distracted to be brought back by anything other than a fight. 

So he and his companion were working together, he watching for any signs of danger and she filming as many of the objects as she could, supposedly for later study back at the 

SGC. 

"You know Teal'c, some of these pieces are exquisite. Daniel must be going completely wild by now. Bet dragging him home at the end of the day will be next to impossible. I don't even want to leave and I don't know what any of it means." 

"I agree. Removing DanielJackson from this planet will indeed be most difficult." 

Teal'c on the other hand, didn't see anything worth giving a second thought to. He had been to many worlds and seen endless beauty during his years in the service of Apophis. 

Tragedy, death and destruction were the only images he had been able to take away with him. As he looked around now, he saw nothing that would be of value in the fight against the Goa'uld, making it of no use to him. At times he envied the gift DanielJackson had to look at such items with admiration and understanding. It often made others look at it a second time from a different perspective. This ability was one of the things Teal'c didn't understand about their civilian teammate, but was highly intrigued by. 

Teal'c observed MajorCarter as she moved from station to station in an effort to document everything she could. Finally, she seemed to exhaust her need to film and went to re-stow the video camera. 

"I hope the colonel and Daniel are having more luck figuring this place out. There's nothing I've seen that indicates what its purpose is. It's way too organized to be anything other than intentional, but who or what set it up and why?" 

"I believe we would understand the purpose of this location if we are able to determine the purpose of the items." 

Sam gave a small laugh before responding, causing him to wonder yet again if he would ever understand Tau'ri humor. "You're right, Teal'c. But how do we do that without touching it or being able to read any of the inscriptions?" 

Teal'c did not respond, knowing well the major's practice of asking herself questions aloud. He took a small step back and watched her moving around a pedestal that held a medium sized square block. She stopped, stooping down to get a closer look at the detail work. From where he stood, he could see it was squared, about the size of a fist and had the appearance of being made out of a smooth, dark gray metal. The side facing him looked like it had been gouged repeatedly, creating several deep groves that revealed a variety of colors underneath. 

The major had stilled, her eyes locked on the intricate and seemingly mesmerizing pattern. Alarm ran through Teal'c as he watched her lean closer to the swirling mix of colors and hypnotically reach forward to run a finger along the edge of the pattern. 

"MajorCarter. Were not our instructions from O'Neill to withhold from touching any of these items?" Teal'c's concern had caused his voice to come out quite loud and he saw a jolt run through Sam. She jumped back and shook her head, finally looking over to Teal'c with a blank expression. He saw awareness slowly coming back into her eyes, as if she was just remembering where she was. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Teal'c. Yes, those were our instructions." Teal'c was not convinced 

Sam was fully with him yet. She absently reached to run her hand through her cropped hair, mindless of the cap perched there. Her fingers caught the brim, pushing it back and off her head, ending with it landing directly on top of the block she had so recently meant to touch. A bright flash of light exploded causing her to jump back towards Teal'c. He in turn immediately raised his staff weapon, adopting a defensive stance. As the light dimmed and their eyes readjusted, they found themselves staring once again at a lone block. 

Sam looked back at Teal'c, silently requesting he watch her back as she began to cautiously move around the area. She completed the whole circle looking puzzled when she came up hatless. Teal'c edged closer and shifted his grip on the weapon as Sam leaned down for a closer look at the pedestal. If he were not strenuously looking for it, he would never have seen the little black speckles that peppered the block and its surroundings. He was certain those hadn't been there before. Stepping back, Sam lightly blew on the block causing the soot to dance around. 

As the mini debris tornado settled back into place, Teal'c looked to Sam for confirmation they had just seen her hat incinerated. Her distressed look spoke volumes and he had his answer. "Think it's just the block?" she asked while looking around them at the hundreds of potential new threats. 

Teal'c tilted his head in contemplation a second, finally reaching into his pocket and pulling out a glove. He spied something shaped somewhat like a flowerpot on the next pedestal over and there was an unspoken agreement made between the two. Balling up the glove, he automatically put himself between the major and the 'flowerpot' and tossed. 

Another flash as the glove made contact leaving nothing but dust settling in its wake. 

"There's one more thing I'd like to try," Sam mumbled, already rummaging through her pack. Finally, she snared her bounty and headed over to stand beside him again. He watched intently as she pulled a key out of her pocket and stuffed it into the middle of a pair of rolled up socks. She walked over to the next platform, this one holding another decorative item shaped along the lines of an apple. It looked like the same metal as the block and held a similarly bright colored pattern around its middle. Sam and Teal'c came to rest facing each other with the apple smack dab between them. 

Sam took a deep breath and tossed the socks. It was a great shot. The socks made an elegant arc and would have bounced right off the top of the apple had they not been instantly reduced to ashes on contact. From within another brilliant flash of light, they both clearly heard the soft tinkling sound as the key skipped its way off the platform on to the floor, coming to a stop directly between Teal'c's feet. He bent and scooped the key up into his large palm. 

"Teal'c wait, that's hot!" she called out in warning. 

Teal'c opened his hand and frowned down the key lying there. "It is not." 

Sam supplied a matching frown as she moved to his side, hesitantly reaching out for the offered key. "I don't understand. This should be hot. Or warm or scorched or something." 

Apprehension filled Teal'c as the reality of what they had witnessed sank in. Rather by accident or DanielJackson's insatiable curiosity, one or both of his friends could very well already be hurt or worse. A bolt of fear caused him to take an involuntary gulp of air before turning in the direction of their two teammates. Sam's eyes widened in alarm as the same scenario seemed to hit her. As one, they were moving towards the area where they had last seen the duo, Sam reaching for her radio. 

"Colonel, what ever you do, don't touch…" 

The radio suddenly screeched with static, cutting Sam off mid warning. Both stopped as they saw a distant crack of brightness, like lightening in the far distance across an open field on a stormy summer night. Teal'c's face became a scowling mask as he resumed his rapid flight to reach his friends, Sam still by his side, fear etched across her face and unconscious of the horror struck 'Oh, God,' she'd left hanging in their wake. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

As soon as Jack was able to see again, he found himself standing toe to toe with Daniel, arm still firmly grasped in his hand. He looked down at his own offending hand, taking in the fact it no longer rested on the ashtray. He let the archeologist go and did a quick spin around to get a look at their new surroundings. They were in a completely empty, gray walled room. He turned back to find Daniel still blinking owlishly in his direction. 

"Jack. What just happened?" 

"I think a better question might be, where the hell are we?" 

"Okay, where the hell are we?" 

"You're with the people of Laytelle." 

Both men jumped at the soft feminine voice that came from behind them. Daniel automatically took a step back while Jack pulled his P-90 up, swinging around to find the muzzle pointed directly at a pretty young girl. She looked to be in her late twenties by Earth standards and stood about a head shorter than Daniel. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was analyzing them from a set of deep brown eyes. 

Daniel appeared to overcome his initial shock and moved back to Jack's side, mumbling 'blue jeans' questioningly under his breath. Why didn't it surprise him? Of course Daniel would notice she was wearing jeans, a sweatshirt and sneakers before the fact she had materialized out of thin air and didn't appear to be the least bit concerned she had a gun pointed at her, assuming she knew what a gun was. Jack heard the young man take in a quick breath, knowing what Daniel would say before Daniel did. He'd heard it often enough. 

"Hello. I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Jack O'Neill. We're not here to cause any harm," he held up his hands in a surrendering pose and shot Jack and his gun a disapproving look before continuing. "We came through the Stargate from a planet called Earth. We explore, trying to learn and meet new people. You said we are with the people of Laytelle. Is that what your people are called or is that where we are?" 

The girl stayed quiet a moment while finishing the once over she was giving them. 

Finally her attention settled on Jack. She gestured vaguely in the direction of the gun. 

"You really won't need that. I don't bite, I promise." 

Great. She knew what a gun was but still had an attitude more suited for a sock hop than a shoot out. "Thanks, but I think I'll just keep this handy for a while," he answered with a slight sneer. The girl simply shrugged off his decision and directed her next words at Daniel. 

"I'm AwnaRay, my people are called the Laytelle and you are where you always are." 

The response didn't impress Jack at all and he wondered why it seemed they never met anyone who would just give them a straight answer. 

"Okay, let's start with an easier question. How about telling us how we got here?" he pressed. 

"You're always here." 

Ask an alien a stupid question… Why was he suddenly thinking of Harlan and his 'you are better' answer? "Of course we are," he casually answered. 

Jack shifted a little closer to the woman, hoping to unsettle the picture of poise she was presenting. "Look, Honorary. I want to know where we are and how we got here and I want to know right now." 

"You already know," she said matter-of-factly. 

"Alright lady! I'm about at the end of my patience with…" Jack was cut off by Daniel's hand on his arm. 

He turned to see a silent plea being sent to let him take the lead for a while. Jack was in no mood to deal with this today but he had to admit if they were going to go the communication route, he wasn't doing so hot and Daniel was a better bet. He let a frown show clearly but did lower the gun a fraction and took a step back, allowing Daniel to address the girl without him standing directly in-between them. He gave Jack a nearly imperceptible nod of thanks before turning to address their host. 

"AwnaRay, you have to excuse Jack, we're just a little confused about what you're telling us. We came seeking knowledge and wanted to know more about the chamber. We'd also be very interested in learning more about this place and your people. Maybe share information with each other." 

"Fine, what do you want to know?" 

Daniel looked to Jack, confusion in his eyes. It was obviously not the answer he had been expecting. Jack had resigned himself to not getting what he wanted from this girl and shrugged at the man, causing exasperation to play across his features. He made a couple of false starts before deciding on appropriate follow up questions. 

"Well, um. How, how is it your know how to speak our language so well? And your clothing, it's the same style people of our planet would wear. What was the purpose of the chamber we were in?" 

Jack cleared his throat, catching Daniel's attention. They'd been doing this long enough for that small act to telegraph what questions needed to be added to the list. 

"We'd also really like to know how we got here, where our other team members are and how we get back?" 

Both men were caught off guard when AwnaRay fell into a fit of laughter. A leery glance passed between them as she wiped at her eyes, finally managing to pull herself together after several minutes. Once she'd regained her composure, she gave the two men a sweet smile that went all the way up and crinkled the corners of her eyes. 

"I have a sense you are the ones. Your questions are delightful and the first I've had of that kind! Knowledge is the same goal we have. To answer your questions Daniel, the chamber's purpose is what it has done. The language and clothing come from you and Jack. These are things you're comfortable with." 

"Are you saying you can read our minds?" Daniel had gone a little pale at the suggestion. They had spoken about it once, so Jack knew the concept of sharing custody of his mind with anyone else was one of Daniel's greatest fears. He hated the fact some Goa'uld knew more about what Sha're was thinking and feeling than he did. Your secret hopes, dreams and fantasies were meant to be shared with someone by choice, not invasion. Jack could understand and wasn't real keen on the idea himself. 

AwnaRay seemed to sense the intense unease behind the questions and moved closer to Daniel, laying a delicate hand on his arm. "No Daniel, mind reading has never been one the Laytelle's abilities. Your mind is yours alone and has done all the work in this case." 

He watched the tension visibly drain from Daniel's body as, once again, he took a stranger's word at face value. This was one of those areas where Jack hoped he would learn to practice a little self-preservation. The young woman turned back in his direction and gave him another smile, this one partnered with a mischievous glint in her eye. She apparently knew the last of Daniel's questions had been posed by proxy and addressed her answers accordingly. 

"Now for your questions, colonel. As I said, you have gone nowhere and are currently nowhere you've never been. Your team is where they always are and since you have gone nowhere, there is no need to go back anywhere." 

Jack voice was laced with acid in response to what he guessed was an intentionally nonsensical answer. 

"Gee, thanks. That clears it right up." 

Daniel grimaced and gave him the same look a twelve year old gives their dad when he shows up at school wearing shorts, knee socks and sandals and actually talks to your friends. The look stating 'please, please stop talking or I will die of embarrassment RIGHT NOW!' As much as he'd love to let Daniel continue to play twenty questions with the nice alien lady, they really needed to figure out what was going on. 

"Daniel, do know where we are?" A pursed expression accompanied the negative headshake. "Do you know where Sam and Teal'c are and if they're safe?" The pursing gave way to guilt in an instant as another headshake quickly followed. 

He addressed his next comments to both his teammate and AwnaRay. 

"Then as much as we'd love to stay a while and go through the whole who's on first routine a few more times, we really need to get back to… the 'where we always are' our teammates are." 

Daniel looked downcast but concern for friends won out over new adventure without question. 

AwnaRay grew serious and looked the team leader in the eye. "Colonel O'Neill, I know you have no reason to trust me and believe me I do understand your concern and desire to see your friends. I have been separated from friends and loved ones myself and I confess I am here with you today for a selfish purpose. I strongly believe you are the ones we've been waiting for, but I have only a very short time to show you what you need to see. I give you every promise I have to give, you and all of your teammates are safe. As Daniel said to me, we're not here to cause you any harm. I will show you nothing if that is your wish. I am asking if I may. " 

He studied the woman's face, looking for any signs of deception. Jack felt all his apprehension swiftly melt away, though he couldn't put his finger on any reason it should have. Every instinct he had told him to trust her. Every ounce of training he'd had told him not to. He wasn't surprised as he looked to Daniel to see trust and intrigue in the man's eyes. He looked back to AwnaRay and realized he believed her. Not only did he believe her, he wanted to see what she wanted to show them. 

"What is it you want us to see?" he asked her in the first gentle tone he'd used since meeting her. 

AwnaRay's face brightened by the apparent consent and turned away from the two. She swept her hand in front of her causing one gray wall to slide away. Behind it stood a picturesque countryside. The three took a few steps forward setting them on the edge of a vast open meadow carpeted with grass of the deepest green. In the distance, he could make out a river winding its way like a delicate ribbon through the landscape. Just beyond that, stood a patch of rooftops sprinkled in a circle he was certain were the homes of the Laytelle. A fresh breeze came up and whispered around them, tickling at the backs of their necks and lightly blowing through their hair. He looked up to see a brilliant sun blazing overhead with a smaller one trailing behind, like a duckling chasing its mama across the sky. 

"Welcome to Emerald City," Jack muttered, hardly aware he had spoken. 

He brought his attention back to AwnaRay as she stood with her eyes closed, face raised towards the sky. The sunshine seemed to wash over and into her. He looked down as she moved her hand into his and looked back up to find her warm brown eyes looking into him. 

"I need you to see my world, Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson," she stated simply. She turned and offered her free hand to Daniel who, without hesitation, took it into his own. 

As much as Jack knew he should refuse and demand they be returned to Sam and Teal'c, he couldn't do it. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him she was right, they were the 'ones' and they would see her world. And he wanted to do just that more then anything right now. Neither of the two men noticed as the gray room simply disappeared behind them as they followed her into the sun. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Sam felt as if her heart would explode. They had to have been running for hours. In actuality, it had taken only a minute to reach the area they had last seen the colonel and Daniel in. Both she and Teal'c had stopped and were looking frantically for any signs of the two. In her mind's eye it was all so clear – the colonel coming around the corner and giving her a hard time for being out of breath after running such a short distance. She could hear him making some smart remark about her not finishing her warning or maybe 

for her lack of control, allowing herself to have tears in her eyes. She could see Daniel, glaring at her for so rudely interrupting his exploration. Cradling the video camera like it was a new born baby while questioning her in detail, making sure she had taped absolutely everything of possible significance. None of it was real. There was no trace of her friends and she could feel the panic bubbling in her just beneath the surface. 

Sam couldn't do what she knew had to be done. She kept her sights purposefully away from the pedestals, knowing the answer they sought could be seen as residue dusted around any one of them. She looked to Teal'c. It was one of the rare occasions his face clearly showed his feelings. He was making up for her cowardice regarding the fate of the two men by weaving around each platform, looking for remains. Remains. This can't be real, it is not really happening, there are no remains. To have remains, you need someone to be dead and there are no dead people here. Daniel and Jack were not dead, they just needed to be found. Sam knew she was doing no one any good this way. She tried to shake off the fog that had wrapped itself around her brain and began moving towards the pillar she had last seen the two men near. 

"MajorCarter." Teal'c had crouched down near the pillar and called out to her as he stood. 

Sam met his eyes and saw pain there, slowly lowering them to the object in his hand. Resting there was Daniel's notepad. Sam took a deep breath in an effort to keep her emotions in check. She closed her eyes momentarily, reaching into her inner most reserve of strength and resolved to ask the most painful question she could ever remember asking. "Teal'c, is there any indication of…" 

"There was not," Teal'c interjected cutting her off. 

Sam closed her eyes again, grateful he had intentionally allowed her to keep her fears silent. She opened them and moved closer to the pillar, near where Teal'c had found the pad. A small shiver of terror passed through her and she went deathly pale as her eyes saw a shadow of something on the far side of the column. 

"Teal'c," she managed to whisper, grateful it was enough to call his attention to her. He silently appeared at her side, both of them focusing on the item that had captured her attention. It was the sole of one black military boot. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Daniel felt more relaxed then he had been in forever. He and his two companions were moving at a leisurely pace, soaking in the sun and fresh air and generally enjoying what was a beautiful day. Even Jack seemed peaceful and content to just walk and amicably chat with the woman beside them. Her evasive answers about where they were had continued, but as they came across plants and animals they were unfamiliar with, she had given them any information they asked for and actually seemed very pleased to be asked. He had to admit his curiosity had been piqued by this woman and her lovely planet and other than wishing Sam and Teal'c were here, it was turning out to be a blessing. He had been surprised when Jack had agreed to let AwnaRay show them around without putting up a fuss. Well, without a huge fuss. Jack had been slowing the pace down for the last few minutes and Daniel had noted a perplexed look on his face. He wondered if his teammate was now second-guessing that decision. His assessment of his teammate was confirmed as Jack came to a stand still, his face taking on the look of a team leader about make some demands. The woman had taken a few steps beyond the men before realizing they had stopped. She turned and set those big brown eyes on them and Daniel could actually feel some of the resolve melt from Jack's bearing. The older man hesitated briefly but managed to give voice to his concern. 

"Look, Awna. I'd like to know exactly where we're going. It's not that we don't want to see your home, this is nice, but do you think we could have a few more details before rushing in?" 

"We are not going or rushing, Colonel. We are there." AwnaRay motioned for the two men to turn around. 

They obliged and found themselves at the end of a long dirt road that seemed to be the main drag of a good sized village. There were people moving everywhere, open aired shops lining both sides of the streets, children running around playing and parents chasing them. Daniel smiled at a woman as she passed with a squealing baby bundled in her arms. 

"Daniel. Isn't this the way we came from?" Jack sounded as confused as Daniel felt. 

He slowly let his reply dribble out, preoccupied with trying to take in all the surrounding activity. "Yeah. This wasn't here a minute ago." 

"It has always been here, as have you," the young woman added cryptically. She smiled and turned at the sound of a friendly voice calling out to her. "AwnaRay! A glorious day, is it not? I see we have visitors. Are these the ones?" 

Both Daniel and Jack turned to the owner of the voice, surprised to find they were now at the center of a very busy market place. There were literally hundreds of people moving around, talking and smiling at the newcomers. A group of young boys were playing a version of kick the can with a rock as they ran past, waving to both AwnaRay and them. 

Daniel was barely able to bring his attention to the man moving towards them with the hubbub they were now surrounded by. 

"Galean, I'd like you to meet Jack and Daniel. I believe they are the ones. Jack. Daniel. I'd like you to meet Galean, one of the leaders of the Laytelle." 

A heavyset man with short, dark hair, eyes the color of ebony and a broad, sincere smile turned his attention to them. He appeared to be in his late fifties and was a bit shorter than AwnaRay. The concern Jack had shown only moments before had apparently evaporated as Daniel noted he immediately shook the man's hand when it was offered. He was compelled by the man's warmth to do the same when his turn came. Within moments he felt like he was catching up with an old college buddy. Even Jack was keeping a sociable banter going with the man. 

AwnaRay finally stepped in to get them back on track. "I'm sorry to interrupt you three, but we have a lot we need to show Jack and Daniel. We'd better get a move on." 

Daniel raised his eyebrows at AwnaRay's choice of words and noted how they could very easily have been taken directly from Jack's mouth. He knew after three years on SG-1, this whole situation should be making him jumpy, but he couldn't feel it. He was having a great time and he really wanted to know more about the Laytelle. Even more telling, Jack seemed to feel safe and that was good enough for him. 

Galean smiled at the girl in agreement and put his arm out to usher them to the center of town. "Of course you're right, my dear. Gentlemen, please allow me to guide you. This place is called Evire. We are the largest community on this planet. To know of Evire is to know us." 

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look, finally having a name to associate with the 'where we always are' place they were about to tour. Excitement and wonder filled Daniel as one half of SG-1 willingly followed the two strangers into the heart of Evire. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Jack was trying to figure out if his feet could hurt anymore than they did right now. The four of them had been walking for hours. Evire was huge and their two hosts seemed determined for them to see every inch of it. It appeared Daniel could walk forever and never tire as long as their hosts continued to answer the three billion questions he continuously threw at them. AwnaRay and Galean seemed more then happy to do so and had, in fact, prompted a few questions along the way. Jack had the distinct impression it was less about them being the ones and more about Daniel being the one. Not that Jack hadn't lobbed a few questions at them of his own. He had to say he was impressed with the Laytelle. In some ways, they were far advanced over their Earth counterparts. They had seen signs of big industry and a quick trip through a hospital indicated advanced medical abilities. 

Yet, they were also a very simple group of people. They used neither the money nor the barter systems. Everyone chose a job to do and they all equally kept the community running and fair. There was no crime and therefore no need for any type of weaponry. 

They had seen various types of housing and clothing, most of it much more traditional than the casual wear AwnaRay had on. Transportation ranged from walking to a subway- like transit system. Everyone chose what he or she liked or what was available and that was that. No upper or lower class and the leaders all seemed to be just general folk who would step up for a while and would be replaced every few years when someone else wanted to give it a try. At every turn the people welcomed the strangers like they were the best of friends and Jack had to admit he really, really liked these people. There was still a small nagging voice in the back of his head that kept saying nothing could be this perfect. He felt like he had stepped onto Fantasy Island and wondered when Mr. Rourke was going to jump out of the bushes with the gotcha of the idyllic setting. Still, he hoped he was wrong. 

Daniel was still waxing on about the wonders of the library they had just finished walking through. Jack wondered exactly how much more information could be stuffed into the man's head before it exploded. 

"Jack, these people are amazing! Did you see the library? How long do you think Hammond will need before he lets us come back to set up an alliance?" The excitement was flowing off the man in waves and it was very easy to get swept up in it. 

"Take a deep breath, Daniel. We need to find our team and get home before we worry bout anything else." Jack watched as Galean stopped at the entrance of the building and took AwnaRay's hands in his. 

"I will leave you now to say goodbye to our new friends." Galean turned to Jack and Daniel, giving each a handshake, a pat on the shoulder and a kind smile. "I believe AwnaRay is right about you, Jack and Daniel. We were lucky to find you. Our people couldn't be in better hands. May the universe watch over you and keep you safe." 

Many people will say they wish you well. Very rarely did Jack actually believe they cared. Not only did he believe Galean did, he found himself caring back. The three finished their farewells and walked out of the building, only to find themselves back in the beautiful field they had started in. He had no idea why, but he wasn't surprised. 

"AwnaRay, how did we get back here?" Daniel's tone indicated he knew the question would likely not get a real answer. 

Without waiting for her to reply, Jack softly answered the man. "We've always been here, Daniel." 

The young woman smiled and took Jack's hand in hers. "You understand." 

"No, not really. Just sorta figured you'd say that." Jack gave a small squeeze to the hand he held in his, letting her know the strange answer no longer bothered him. 

She smiled, accepting his response and turned so she could speak to both men. "I'm afraid I must leave you now. You need to rejoin your friends before there is damage. Thank you for allowing me this time." 

"AwnaRay, what do you mean by damage? To us, our friends, you?" Daniel asked, giving her a concerned look. 

Looking away and avoiding his question, AwnaRay made a spine chilling statement. "There is one more thing you need to know. The snakes came to Evire." 

Both men involuntarily became rigid at the term. Jack was at a loss and was relieved to hear Daniel voice the question they both already knew the answer to. "Snakes?" 

"Jack refers to them as snakes. You Daniel, call them the Goa'uld. Our people referred to them as the ones with eyes and hearts of fire. They are evil." She stated it with unnerving simplicity and looked back over her shoulder. 

Jack and Daniel followed her gaze as the sky darkened and the outline of a pyramid ship became clear. As the ship breached the horizon, it began to fire at the small portion of Evire still visible in the distance. Damn it! He knew this had been too good to be true. 

Muttering a few curses under his breath while looking around for someplace to take cover, he spotted a line of trees not too far away. Jack found Daniel had moved closer to AwnaRay, unconsciously trying to protect her. Her expression mirrored the unconcerned one she'd had earlier that day when he had his P-90 trained on her. It felt like a lifetime ago. The smell of weapons fire and destruction hung in the air, making Jack think of all those people he'd spent the day getting to know. He never hated the Goa'uld as much as he did right now. He called to Daniel and jerked his head in the girl's direction. The man nodded, signaling he understood his mission and focused on their new friend. 

"AwnaRay, the Goa'uld ARE evil. Very, very evil and it would appear they're here. You have to either come with us to find cover or show us how to get back to the chamber." 

She showed no inclination she grasped the urgency and made no motion to comply with either request. 

Daniel cast a desperate look at Jack and before trying one last time to make her listen. "Please, we have to go!" 

She smiled at them with no fear, only sadness. "No, Daniel. There is no place to go and no reason to be afraid. The only Goa'uld that are here are the ones that always are." 

Frustrated, Jack had reached the limit of his patience. He would pick her up and carry her away if he had to. He moved closer and gave her the very last chance he was going to. "Look Awna, this whole 'where we are' thing was fun at first, but we are getting out of here. Now." 

"No Jack, I am the only one who needs to go. I have shown you all I can." AwnaRay pulled her hand from behind her back, holding it up to display a semi-transparent crystal arrangement that vaguely resembled a miniature tower nestled in her palm. There was a faint golden glow emanating from the center that began alternating between pink, golden yellow, blue and back again. Neither man could take their eyes off it. The tower disappeared back behind her, breaking the spell and leaving Jack aching to have it back. He looked around finding they were back in the windowless gray room they had started from. AwnaRay took one of both men's hands into her own, the tower having simply misted away. 

"We have come to many before you, all we have left with nothing more than they started. If you truly are the ones, find the tower. It will tell you all you need to know." 

Daniel refused to let go of her hand as she tried to pull away. "We can't just leave you here. You, your people. They'll die or worse. Please, please come back with us." 

The woman smiled and stepped close, laying two fingers softly at Daniel's temple. "If you leave us here, we will live." 

She turned those rich warm eyes his way and gave Jack one last smile. The next moment came in another brilliant flash of light, ending all discussion or thought. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

No, no, no! Sam kept the chant up, knowing if she broke the mantra, this would be real and she would really be looking at the two lifeless bodies of her friends. 

NO! 

Teal'c had managed to move, completing the turn around the pillar she couldn't find it in her to do. The crack of his staff weapon hitting the floor was Sam's catalyst back to reality. She dropped to her knees at Daniel's side just as Teal'c fell next to Jack. Her eyes automatically scanning over them, looking for signs of injury, finding nothing. Both looked as if they were made of wax, pale, ashen and lifeless. Sam fumbled at Daniel's neck, desperately feeling for any tiny indication of life. There was none. Teal'c mirrored her motions, frowning deeply, confirming Sam's suspicion there was no life in O'Neill either. They both began shaking their teammates, willing them to open their eyes and tell them this was all a huge mistake. 

"Come on, Daniel! Don't do this. Colonel!" Sam knew yelling wasn't going to work, but she couldn't stop herself. They can't be gone. They were still warm. Teal'c was staring at her with more fear than she had ever seen in him. Sam took a steadying breath and tried to clear her head. Panic would not save her teammates.

 "Teal'c, do you remember the CPR course?" 

"I do." With no further hesitation Teal'c began to move Jack onto his back, unzipping his jacket and vest at the same time. Sam repeated the actions for Daniel; ending with the two men lying side-by-side, the picture of silence and death. 

And so it began. 

Sam ran through the checklist out loud, more for her own benefit than Teal'c's. This was routine, she could do routine. 

Check pulse and breathing, start chest compressions. 

One and two and three and four…Damn you breathe! 

Blow in two breaths. 

Compressions. 

One and two and three…Beat heart! Now! Be alive! 

Three and four and five and…. 

Sam wasn't sure when the tears had started welling up or when she had lost the ability to speak. Awareness of Teal'c's resonating voice now calling off the checklist filtered in and she seized on to it, a life preserver in the sea of despair she was adrift in. She forced herself to concentrate on Teal'c, not the unmoving bodies of her two friends. 

One and two and three and four… 

Four cycles, recheck breathing and pulse. Nothing. No! 

And blow. 

One and two and …Breathe, breathe, BREATHE, DAMN YOU! 

Sam and Teal'c were flung backwards as Daniel and Jack suddenly took huge inhalations 

and sat bolt upright. They watched in silence as each pulled in desperate gulps of air, too afraid to say anything that might distract the men from their task of breathing. The spell was cast off when Daniel lurched forward, trying to get to his feet. 

"Oh God, Jack, all those people! We have to go back!" Awareness hit as Sam realized what Daniel's objective was. She was on her feet in an instant, trying to keep Daniel from reaching his goal. He was still weak and unsteady, but obviously very determined as he continued to pant and try to push through her. She had to making him understand he could not do what he seemed so set on doing. 

Using all her strength, Sam was able to temporarily stop Daniel's forward momentum by grabbing both of his shoulders. "Daniel, don't. You have to stop!" 

"Let him go, Carter," Jack rasped out. 

Sam looked at the colonel in disbelief as she continued to hold Daniel at bay. "Sir, this whole place is wired, it nearly killed you. Both of you." 

"I said let him go, Major!" Jack ordered while trying to get to his feet. 

Teal'c had placed one large hand on his CO's shoulder in an effort to keep him seated and tried to reason with him. "O'Neill, you have been injured as has DanielJackson. We must get you to DoctorFraiser immediately." 

"No, we have to help them!" Daniel cried out, and pulled out of Sam's hold. The move had taken her by surprise and before she could stop him, he had come to rest against the pedestal, brining his hand down on a small bowl shaped artifact. Sam braced for the flash. Nothing happened. 

"No!" The distraught man pulled the object from its perch into his arms, allowing himself to slowly slide down, coming to rest in a heap at the base of the pedestal. Clutching the item to him as he continued to take heaving breaths, he looked at Jack and muttered a final 'no' before letting his head fall forward in defeat. 

The colonel closed his eyes and fell back to the floor, bringing both hands up to cover his face. Sam looked to Teal'c, her confusion echoed there. She wasn't sure if they should be overjoyed or seriously freaked. They had managed to bring their friends back, but just where they had been brought back from was a mystery. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Teal'c had remained quiet for the duration of the story, his apprehension and doubts to its validity kept unspoken. Concern for his friends dictated that they appeared to need this outlet. However, it added an even greater concern in the way it was being delivered. So far, the normally verbose DanielJackson had added only a miniscule amount of information and then, only at O'Neill's urging. His usually level headed commander was relating this information to them as fact, knowing there was no chance the tale he was relating could be true. Both men were behaving distinctly out of character and he was not heartened with it coming on the heels of such a grievous injury. 

He was aware O'Neill had stopped speaking and seemed to be trying to read their thoughts regarding what he had told them. The Jaffa looked his friend in the eye, wanting to make clear the validity of their story mattered little; he was just relieved at their safe return. 

"Look I know this sounds a little…out there, but I'm telling you, it happened. Daniel, tell them." O'Neill motioned for Daniel to jump in anytime. Dull blue eyes turned in their direction, every word seemed to take an enormous amount of energy for Daniel to force out and there was no emotion behind them. 

"It felt real." Daniel's stare went back to the floor. 

Teal'c was relieved he had a levelheaded MajorCarter with him. She was still trying to reason with them. "Sir. I know it probably felt real, but you said you were in this city, Evire, for around nine hours. With AwnaRay for about ten hours total, right?" 

O'Neill confirmed the time estimation with a nod. 

"From the time we saw the flash of light until we found you was approximately one to two minutes. We administered CPR for about two to three minutes; making the time from when you 'went away' to your hearts beating again at most five minutes. We've only been on this planet for a total of five hours. There is no way it could have really happened. Sir." Sam had finished her explanation and was looking at O'Neill with apprehension. Teal'c hoped it was enough to convince his friends they had been hurt and needed to get to the SGC, which the colonel had steadfastly refused to do since regaining consciousness. 

"It couldn't have, but it did, Carter. A lot of people are going to die if we can't figure out how to help them." Jack said it with such certainty, Teal'c wanted to make it so just to spare his friend the hurt of being wrong. It was apparent O'Neill was not ready to leave it yet and quiet fell over the group. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

SG-1 had been sitting in silence for close to an hour. Jack knew he was out of line by staying on the planet. His own injury aside, he had three other people's welfare to consider. The planet had proved to be a threat. Currently, Sam and Teal'c were fine, he felt fine and Daniel appeared to be anything but fine. Physically, it was hard to say, the young man had made no complaints. Mentally was another story. He had gone from inconsolable to zombie like. For the last fifteen minutes, his brow and been furrowed and he was worrying at his bottom lip. Jack had seen the look before, a pit bull with a brand new bone to chew on, and he hoped it was a good sign. 

Normally, Jack was a man of logic. Feelings were left up to the Daniels and Carters of the world. He just had this feeling if they left now, they would be walking away from something very, very important. Maybe Carter was right and it hadn't really happened, but he would be damned if he would walk away from this before he knew what 'this' was. 

A spark of hope flared through him when he saw Daniel bring his head up, face showing animation for the first time since taking his place at the base of the pedestal. He leaned forward a little, blue eyes zeroing in on Carter and Teal'c. "Did you say both our hearts had stopped beating?" 

Sam and Teal'c seemed a little taken aback by the abrupt mood change in Daniel. They both hesitantly bobbed their heads yes to answer his question. 

"And they both started beating again at the same time?" Daniel queried. He got the same halting nods. 

"Hearts that beat in tandem," he muttered while struggling to get to his feet. 

Teal'c was there in a blink of an eye, assisting the young man to his feet, all the while cautioning him against doing so. Jack inwardly smiled as recollection of his earlier assessment ran through his head. Teal'c was right in the middle of the 'Don't do it but let me help you' part of Daniel control. Daniel was squinting at the text on the pillar he had been working on earlier. Without a word, Teal'c handed the man his glasses. If the other Jaffa could see him now. The three watched as the archeologist moved around the pillar. Phrases like touch the suns, steeped in strangers, day to night to day came floating down around them. He finally seemed to focus on a series of symbols that ran about waist high around the pillar. 

"Jack. I think I know what they were trying to tell us. I'm pretty sure these symbols show a lunar cycle. If I'm right the whole series shows a day, a night and another day. I think if we press the suns at the same time, something will happen." He looked at Jack expectantly, excitement written in every part of his countenance. 

"Something?" Carter didn't seem to like the sound of that. 

Daniel tried to brush her off, too caught up in his hypothesis to get to detail oriented. "I don't know, something. Maybe something to show us if we are the 'ones'." He was answering Carter but focusing on Jack, who was already climbing to his feet to join him at the pillar. 

Sam was doing what a good 2IC should as she made once last appeal to his common sense. "Colonel. You have no clue what that will do and this planet has already killed you once. Do you really think that's a good idea?" 

"No," he stated while turning to Daniel. He felt both Teal'c and Sam tense as they each touched the symbol for the sun on opposite sides of the pillar. Nothing happened. 

Daniel stood glaring at the pillar like a petulant child, looking like he was about to pound his fists on the text any minute. Jack had a good idea how he felt. Kicking the thing seemed like a pretty good course of action right now. 

A calmer blonde head spoke up again. "Daniel. Sir. I think it might be a good idea to get you checked out by Janet. We should really…" 

Teal'c's sudden stiffening halted Sam's train of thought. Jack was about to ask what was up when he felt the light rumbling beneath his feet. Scraping noises now joined the fray and all attention was drawn to a center panel on the pillar that was slowly sliding upwards. The panel stopped, revealing an amazing looking crystal sculpture inside. Everyone remained silent for a moment, all attention captured by the breathtaking sight. 

As always, Daniel was the first one to put thought into words. "That's it. Jack that's the tower AwnaRay showed us. This is what she wanted us to have." Daniel reached for the tower but was stopped midway by a large hand lightly grabbing his forearm. Both he and Jack turned startled eyes to Teal'c. 

"O'Neill, it is possible your vision was a deception. It may have been to make you believe it contains knowledge when in fact, it may be a weapon." 

"Even if it isn't an intentional weapon, sir, it could be like the orb we found. It may be dangerous without knowing it," Sam piped in with her own two cents. Jack looked at his two friends, knowing this made no sense to them and that he and Daniel had just put them through most of the SGC personnel's greatest fear. There was no way to justify it to them, but this was why he couldn't leave earlier. 

"You're both right, but you're both wrong." He nodded to Daniel, who immediately reached in and pulled the tower out. On contact, a faint glow started in the middle of the crystal. By the time it was out and being cradled in Daniel's hands, the glow surrounded the man. It was as mesmerizing as it had been in AwnaRay's hands. 

A quiet prompt from Sam brought him back to the matter at hand. "Sir." 

"I know, Major. I haven't gone completely off the deep end. There's a containment box on the MALP, we'll let Hammond know to have a Haz Mat team waiting for us." 

"And a medical team, sir." 

"Yes, Carter. And a medical team. Let's go home." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

It had been nine days since SG-1 had returned from planet P33-826. 

Daniel and the colonel had both gotten a clean bill of health. Hadn't even had to spend a night in the infirmary although more and more Sam was thinking maybe Daniel should have. She wasn't sure what had happened. He had been a bundle of excitement on the planet as he hesitantly turned the tower over for transport in the containment box. He had seemed fine during the post mission physical and Janet had given them all a green light. Sometime during the debriefing, he just sort of tuned out and hadn't really been with them since. He moved around the halls of the SGC, going through all the motions, but did it without actually interacting with anybody. Colonel O'Neill was also behaving distinctly off the norm. If Sam didn't know better, she would think the man had switched bodies with someone chipper. The naturally somewhat aloof officer was everywhere and talking to everybody, especially Daniel. The colonel was at him almost constantly, coercing him to eat, pulling him out of his office to visit Sam or Teal'c, trying to get him to talk about the Laytelle and how he was going to figure out the purpose of the crystal tower. Unfortunately, it was in vain, seeming to have no impact on Daniel whatsoever. 

Daniel would eat when food was put in front of him, he'd follow Jack to her lab and sit there politely until he was given the okay to go, basically do anything Jack told him to, which was weird enough in itself. More than once she thought she had seen the colonel watching Daniel mechanically do some action he had directed with a subdued, guilty sort of look. She wasn't sure exactly what had taken place on that planet, but neither man was taking it in stride. She thought the answer had been given to her three days after their return when technicians deemed the tower safe for study. Sam had scooped it up and found Daniel in his office. 

"Hey, Daniel, it's all yours!" She had smiled at the man expecting to get an enthusiastic response as she set the crystal piece on his desk. He barely glanced its way. 

"Ah, great, Sam. Thanks. I'll look at it later," he mumbled as he turned back to his book and away from her. 

"I thought maybe we could look at it together. You know, language and science, working hand in hand." 

He had without even a glance, dismissed her. "Sorry, Sam, I'm in the middle of something. Maybe later." 

She'd told him to give her a call when he was ready and slunk away. He never called. 

She'd popped in a few times every day since and always got the same response. On several of her countless trips, she crossed paths with the colonel who was still diligently trying to perk the man up. She also came across Teal'c, who was usually just standing nearby, offering a steady presence. Daniel was closed to it all. At first she was hurt. Now she was hurt bordering on angry. Sam knew anger was hurt mixed with concern and frustration, but how could they help him if he refused to let them know what was wrong? She had been going over information from the planet and had a good idea about what she thought had happened to them there. Maybe she had found the key she needed to unlock the door her friend was hiding behind. 

Theory in hand, she left her lab and headed straight into the belly of the beast, running into Teal'c along the way.

 "Hey, Teal'c. You headed down to see Daniel?" 

"I am." 

"I thought I'd see how he was coming with the tower. He doesn't seem to be having a lot of luck with it." 

"It is difficult to make progress if you are not working towards a goal." 

Once again, Teal'c hit the nail on the head with unerring accuracy. The simple act of Teal'c acting like Teal'c was so welcome she almost hugged the man in relief. 

Sam stopped walking, turning to her friend. "Teal'c, why do you think Daniel doesn't want to figure out how the tower works? This is usually exactly the type of thing he loves to do." 

"I do not know. I have been unable to engage DanielJackson in conversation since our return. I believe O'Neill has had limited results as well. Perhaps he is still recovering from the injury he received on the planet." 

"Maybe. I just have this feeling there's more to it." Sam bit her lip as they resumed walking. 

They were silent the rest of the way, just moving together comfortably. Neither one knocked or waited for a reply as they entered Daniel's office. They saw the man sitting at his desk, staring at his computer. The tower was in its customary position; way off to the side, now half covered in papers. 

"Hey, Daniel," Sam called as they entered the office. The man started at the words, apparently unaware they had joined him. A frown of minor annoyance flittered over his features and he pointedly did not return the greeting. 

Sam ignored his lack of response and continued on cheerily. She reached over and pulled the crystal piece in-between Daniel and her. "You had any luck with this yet?" 

Daniel simply glowered at it for a second and gave a terse, 'no.' 

"I bet we could figure this out together. I have some time free," Sam stated, completely ignoring the man's foul mood. 

"I don't." 

Since he hadn't looked up, Sam didn't have to worry about him seeing the look of total exasperation that crossed her face. She loved Daniel but slugging him right now would not be out of the question. She stole a look at Teal'c to see if he would he would try to stop her or if he would hold Daniel down so she could get a good sock in. She was pleased to see the holding option looked viable. Lord, give me patience, she pleaded while forcing herself to smile at the sullen man in front of her. This is going to be a very long day. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Jack was walking towards Daniel's office with about the same amount of enthusiasm a man walking to the gallows would have. On the planet when Carter told him something he knew had happened couldn't have, he was upset. When Teal'c added it could be a ruse, he was very upset. When Hammond suggested they go visit Janet, he was very, very upset. Then came the topper. Janet giving him her sweet, let's humor him smile and saying 'Well, sir, I've no doubt it felt real,' he went ballistic. He suddenly totally got how Daniel felt about Kheb. He'd meant it when he had told the man he believed in him, but it was glaringly apparent to him now why that wasn't what he had needed to hear. 

This time, Jack was completely on board and was the first one in line to tell the naysayers to jump in a lake. The last nine days had seen a colonel possessed with doing a bang up job of supporting the local archeologist. He had told him countless times he was one hundred percent confident Daniel would solve the mystery of the tower. He was certain they were the 'ones' and they would somehow save the Laytelle people. He even mentioned they could step up the search for Kheb and Sha're's son. He had done all of this with a huge smile, great rah-rah attitude and gallons of gusto. The only thing missing was a set of brightly colored pom-poms. And Daniel was having none of it. 

He had been able to elicit approximately twenty words out of the man all week and those where usually to tell Jack to go away. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He had no idea what was scurrying around in that constantly whirling mind of his friend, but he was about at the limit of his ability to 'nice'. It wasn't his style anymore than morose was Daniel's. If they couldn't get back to the natural order of things soon, Jack was going to seriously lose it. 

He stopped to brace himself for impact before entering Daniel's office. He could hear Carter's voice merrily babbling on about nothing and would swear he could hear Teal'c's presence. Thankful he would have some back up this go round, he forced a big grin in place and made what he hoped was a lighthearted entrance. 

"Well, well, my favorite SG team all together. Can't beat that. What are we doing?" 

He tried not to focus on the lump behind the desk and hoped no one could tell it was taking all of his energy to keep from grabbing Daniel by the shoulders and shaking him until his teeth rattled. 

Sam visibly brightened when she saw him. At least someone appreciated all his effort. 

"Sir, you have great timing. I have a theory on what happened to you and Daniel on P33- 826." 

"Go on, Major. Just keep in mind if you use the word lunatic at any point, Captain Carter may be the one finishing the explanation," Jack prompted. 

Sam cleared her throat and went on as if she didn't hear him. "Sir, I think the area we were in on the planet wasn't a museum or a lab. I think it was bait for an extremely elaborate trap." Sam paused and looked like she was trying to gauge the men's reactions. 

Jack nodded at her to continue. 

"I think it was placed there to get people interested enough to come check it out, like we did. The goal was to get people to touch one of the items. Somehow, all the objects had been set up to transmit a program into organic tissue and play out the scenario you and Daniel went through. AwnaRay was being honest when she said you hadn't gone anywhere. The program was playing in you and Daniel." 

Teal'c still seemed a little suspect of the intentions behind the program. "MajorCarter. If that is the case, what was its purpose? It caused the death of DanielJackson and O'Neill. What would it gain from such a result?" 

"I don't think it meant to cause death. Keep in mind this is a theory, but I believe it halted their other bodily functions so all energy could be diverted to the brain. This would allow them to run the whole program in an extremely short span of time. Our giving CPR wasn't what helped them. I think the program finished and 'power' was restored." 

Jack thought that almost made sense. "So why didn't it burn our socks off?" 

"It was probably just trying to download. It was too much for something the size of a hat or socks and caused an overload. You and Daniel were big enough and made of the right material to absorb it without that happening." 

"So we're back to why?" Jack kept hoping Daniel would jump in. They were all acutely aware he had shown no curiosity in the explanation at all. Normally the man could never walk away from a good 'why'. 

"Who knows. From what you said, they were probably about to be annihilated or made into hosts by the Goa'uld. Maybe they just wanted to make sure somebody would know they existed. That the right person or people would remember them after they were gone." 

There was still one thing Jack didn't get. "So we have no idea when the 'trap' was set up. How did they know it wouldn't be destroyed along with everything else?" 

"We don't even know if we were on the original planet of the Laytelle. Since we weren't able to leave the chamber, it could have been hidden underground or on another planet entirely. For all we know, sir, there could be survivors of the Laytelle out there somewhere." 

"It could also be a deception. The crystal object may be a weapon with the sole purpose of bringing harm to whomever has it in their possession. 

"Teal'c, you're too young to be so cynical." The Jaffa raised an eyebrow at Jack's comment. 

"Or maybe not. I'm inclined to go with they wanted to be remembered, but I guess we won't know for sure until you two figure this thing out." Jack addressed the last part of his comment to the two scientists and waved a finger towards the tower. All three looked to Daniel, who still appeared to be completely absorbed in whatever the computer screen was doing. 

Jack leaned into Daniel's personal space and clearly directed his comments at him. "Any chance of that happening anytime soon?" 

Daniel crossed his arms in the universal sign for leave me alone. "What difference does it make?" he finally ground out, not even giving Jack a glance. 

Jack was taken aback. He knew the man had been out of sorts, but this was way beyond that. 

"What difference does it make? Daniel, we are talking about an entire race of people that may have been wiped out of existence. People we met and liked and they picked us to help them. That's what the difference is!" 

Daniel was still staring at the computer screen, no emotion showing on his face. "Jack, you heard what Sam said. It was a program, nothing else. We did not meet them. They weren't real." 

"It was real." Jack's calm statement finally blew the top off the simmering man. 

Daniel jumped up and slammed his hand down on his desk. "No, Jack, it wasn't! It was an illusion, no more real then, a dream would be. We did not meet them! We did not get to know them! We did not make them a promise or get the chance to say goodbye! It never happened." 

Daniel dropped back into his chair, the outburst seeming to expend all of his energy. 

Jack felt like the proverbial ton of bricks had just fallen from the heavens to land squarely on his head. He finally really looked at Daniel. Everything about him at this moment screamed pain. How could he have not gotten this? He let his head fall forward and rubbed at his eyes, realizing this last week had all been a monumental waste of time. He raised his head and got Daniel's attention the best way he knew how. 

"Daniel, you annoying bastard." 

That did it. Ice blue eyes pinned him in place before locking back onto the computer. Of course, Teal'c and Carter were flinging daggers at him as well, but he had to take the chance. 

"I have spent the last week running around like Bobo the smiling chimp trying to convince you I'm on your side and believe in the Laytelle and you've been acting all pissy because YOU don't believe it?" 

The blue orbs fixed on him once again and blazed from ice to fire, trying to burn a hole right through him. 

"You're hardly on MY side, Jack. You believe it because you were there, not because I was there." 

The kid had a point, but he was not down for the count just yet. "Daniel. Do you know how many times you have sat right here and told me things that were absolutely insane? You said a big fish that did the hokey pokey in our heads was a swell guy just looking for his mate the only way he knew how, and I believed you. You told me you have been swapped into the body of some crazy old guy, and I believed you. You claimed you had made a quick trip to a different reality and we needed to go kill a bunch of Goa'uld before they attacked the planet, and I, eventually, believed you. You even told me Shyla and Kira were both really nice gals, and I…All right, I never believed that. But I did let you talk me into breaking you out of the nuthatch when you were seeing dead Goa'uld romping around the base so I'd say I have a pretty good record of suspending disbelief when it comes to taking your word for it." 

Jack paused in his tirade to see if he was making any headway. He was pretty sure Sam and Teal'c were on board, the 'let's kill the colonel' look had slightly abated. Daniel had gone from staring at the computer screen to the keyboard, which told him absolutely nothing. 

"You're right, I was there and it's my turn to be believed. I want the Laytelle to be remembered and as long as you and I live and breathe, someone will." He pulled the crystal tower over to put it in Daniel's line of sight. "The only way for anyone else to know if it was real or not for sure is for you to figure this thing out." 

Jack knew he would sink or swim with his next words. He took a deep breath and went headfirst off the high dive. "And the only way to know if you were really able to say goodbye to Sha're is if you find Kheb and protect her son. Like you promised." 

The words had the same effect on Daniel as a slap in the face. His color blanched and he involuntarily inhaled, although he resolutely continued to not look at Jack. The room fell silent as Daniel let his eyes settle on the crystal tower and Jack knew he'd made the right call. He knew his friend well enough to know he would want some time to work through everything that had just been thrown at him. He motioned to Teal'c and Sam to follow him out. He really should have known better. It was apparent it would take a substantial nuclear blast to dislodge a major in mama mode from Daniel's side right now. Teal'c looked undecided until he observed Sam's demeanor, then chose to quietly follow his CO out the door. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Sam stayed silent for a while after the two men left, letting Daniel take the time he needed to get his head around what had just been said, if that was possible. He stared at the desk in front of Sam, afraid he'd look up and see sympathy he didn't need or deserve in her eyes. After several minutes he heard her shift on her feet a bit and softly try to give him a way out. 

"Daniel, you know the colonel was just…" 

"Being an ass," he cut in. Sam was going to try to soften it and he didn't need or want that. Jack had been an ass because he was pouting like a child. He couldn't stop the smile that came as he realized less then two weeks ago he was mad at Jack for treating him like a ten-year-old, now he would consider that a generous description. There went the theory on his being self-aware. He noted Sam had joined him in staring at that fascinating spot on his desk. He took a deep breath, ending the awkward silence by finishing his thought. "And he was absolutely right." 

She brought her head up and the hope flaring there made him look away. It was proof he really had put them through the wringer and embarrassment kept him from directly meeting her eyes. He shot a few looks at her through his lashes, tying to get a feel for where she stood and how much damage he'd done this last week. 

She looked pretty open so he pulled the tower over to sit on the table between them and hesitantly made his proposition. "So, Sam. What would you say to you and I figuring this thing out?" 

He was starting to get nervous when he got no answer. He fidgeted a little before looking back at Sam, not sure what reaction would be written there. He saw what he always saw, a dear friend who cared about him. 

"I'd say, that's a great idea. Let's do it." Sam gave him her warmest smile and he could feel himself blush as he quickly looked at he floor. Sam pulled up a stool, got settled on her side of the desk as they immediately fell into their familiar roles. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Teal'c stood quietly, listening to the companionable banter coming from inside DanielJackson's office, while O'Neill was slowly rolling back and forth, heel to ball to heel. Teal'c did not understand the purpose of what the man had told him was called eavesdropping. It was difficult to understand what was being said when you were no longer in the immediate vicinity of the persons speaking. It would be much more logical to stay in the room the conversation was actually taking place in. When he told this to O'Neill, the leader had closed his eyes, said 'never mind' and continued listening to MajorCarter and DanielJackson from his position in the hall. He would have to admit, he was most pleased at the direction his friends' discussion had taken them, although he quickly found he was unable to follow much of it. When it came to these two people that was a good thing. That it pleased O'Neill as well was evident in the slight smile he displayed. Apparently, their clandestine activity was no longer necessary as was witnessed by the colonel clamping his hand solidly on Teal'c's shoulder. 

"So, Teal'c. What would you say to you and I going to the commissary and bringing some lunch back for a couple of eggheads who'll forget to eat?" 

Teal'c allowed himself a small smile as his admiration for this man increased yet again. He looked forward to sharing a meal with all of his friends in one place for the first time in far too long. 

"I would say, that is a great idea. Let us do it." 

**The End**

  


>  

* * *

>   
>  © August 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
